Who Am I?
by SarBear98
Summary: Katherine is now 21 and graduating ADFA, how will she react when she finds out her Parent’s aren’t her real one's. That her real parents are in fact the famous Kate McGregor and Mike Flynn... Will she go looking for them? What will happen when she finds them?
1. Chapter 1

It was Katherine's 21st Birthday and part of her always knew she didn't belong in her family, not just the fact she was the only one with Blue eyes and curly Blonde hair but she was the only one who had a passion for the Sea.

The Navy to be exact, she had joined ADFA when she turned 19 she found out the shocking news when she applied for ADFA and they requested her birth certificate to further the application, she'd never actually seen her birth certificate before so she had to specially order one as her 'Mother' didn't have one or so she had told her.

When she had received it she thought there must have been a mistake it said her parents were called 'Mike Flynn' and 'Kate McGregor'

Who are these people?

The parents she knew were 'Thomas and Lynn Shooter'

Why did her Birth Certificate say something different?

She felt sick, her whole life had been a lie!

Her Mum tried to come up with a excuse but she saw right through her, she said 'I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner, but it's true those are your birth parents when we adopted you your Birth Mother was only 19 she was young and didn't know what to do so she put you up for adoption. She always wanted to be a part of you and that's why we called you Katherine after her'

She didn't know what to think she told her Mum she needed some time to think, to process things…


	2. Chapter 2

She sat in her hotel room, trying to gain the confidence to finally meet her birth parents.

She did some research before she got on the plane to Cairns, Kate and Mike had 3 more children following on from her, they had twin boys who were now 15 and had another child a daughter who was now 9.

To be upset was a bit of an understatement, she was hurt that they had given her up for adoption and then 5 years later had another child well 2 in this case because they had twins. Then had another one less than 6 years later.

Did they know she was coming? No..

She didn't really have a plan; it was an impulse trip. She had just graduated and didn't know what to do with her life until she got a letter saying she was being placed on 'Hammersley' for 6 months as a 'Electronics Engineer'.

She did some research about the 'famous' patrol boat and it turns out that's where her parents were stationed.

Kate McGregor was on as CO while Mike Flynn was working at NAVCOM.

She wasn't sure if they were still together or not as the only thing she could find were bits and pieces online about either their careers or the birth of their children.

Gaining up the courage she got dressed into her whites and made her way out of the Motel room making her way to NAVCOM for a meeting to meet her CO and her Father, he just doesn't know it yet.

**NAVCOM**

Katherine made her way towards the double doors that led into NAVCOM her heart was racing, it felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. She made her way to the reception as she had no idea where she was going

"Um hi... I'm not sure if I'm in the right place but I have a meeting with Commander Flynn..." she said softly, the lady started typing away on her computer

"Yep, go to the elevator and head to level 3, his office is the first one down the corridor on the left" the lady said looking up at her and smiling

"Thank you" she said making her way to the elevator.

When the elevator reached the third floor she could begin to hear her heartbeat it was beating so fast, she was terrified, it's not as if she was going to tell them straight away who she was she was just there for a meeting before joining Hammersley.

As she made her way towards his office she could hear laughing it sounded like a woman's, Katherine slowly knocked on his door while she waited for an answer, she heard a faint 'come in' so she entered.

As she entered Commander Flynn arose from his chair as Commander McGregor moved around the desk.

"Ah you must be the new Electronics Engineer for Hammersley" Mike said as he reached his hand out to shake hers

"Yes Sir, Katherine Shooter" she reached out to shake his hand, as she did she felt an immediate connection to him.

"This Kate McGregor the CO on board Hammersley" Mike said as he motioned towards Kate

"Nice to meet you Ma'am" Katherine smiled as Kate moved her hand to shake hers.

"Take a seat" Mike said motioning to the seats in front of him as her and Kate took a seat.

The meeting at NAVCOM went relatively well, Katherine was to start on Hammersley in a week as it was in Docks at the moment getting repairs done to her.

The entire time through the meeting Kate kept staring at Katherine, she couldn't help but pray she hadn't caught on to who she might be.

She slowly made her way back to her Motel happy to finally have a posting but sad that it's with her parent's and they don't know.

**Mike and Kate**

As they finished up their meeting with Katherine the new member of Hammersley, Kate couldn't shake this strange feeling like she knew her somehow.

"You ok?" Mike asked as they made their way to the car "Um.. I think so it's just did Katherine seem familiar to you at all?" Kate said as she opened the car door looking over the top of the car at Mike,

"She did seem a little familiar, but I don't think we've met her before" Mike said as he hoped in the car, Kate following suite.

As Kate was in their bedroom later that night she pulled a Blue box out of the back of the closet while Mike was putting the kids to bed, it was a photo album. Mike made his way in as Kate opened the book,

"What's that?" he said as he hoped into bed next to Kate

"You remember the baby we gave up when I was 19 and you were 28?" she asked as she placed the book between them

"Yeah… I wish we hadn't of but we were just starting out our careers" Mike said placing a hand on Kate's.

"Well each year the people who adopted her would send my photos so I made a book, but they stopped once she turned 16, now take a look at this last photo who does it look like?" Kate said passing him the book

"No it can't be.." Mike said looking closely at the photo,

"But it is, just look at that face" Kate pointing to the little girls face with bright blue eyes

"Katherine?" Mike said looking at Kate

"Yeah.." Kate said tears forming in her eyes

"As in the new Electronics Engineer on Hammersley?" he said looking up at Kate

"Yeah.. Do you think she knows?" Kate asked softly closing the book

"I think maybe so.. The way she kept looking at us today she defiantly knew something" Mike said placing the book on the bedside table

"What do we do?" Kate said snuggling into Mike's chest

"Nothing... If she knows she'll tell us when the time is right for her, it must be big news for her" Mike said snuggling down and kissing Kate's forehead.

Will Katherine tell them she knows who they really are or just keep it to herself for a while.

Mike and Kate already figured it so what happens now?


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed as Katherine made her way to the docks for her first Patrol aboard Hammersley, as she arrived Mike and Kate were waiting at the front of Hammersley with the rest of the crew for her, she slowly made her way to them and saluted.

Kate smiled at her as she turned to face the crew

"Alright everyone, this is Katherine Shooter she is the new electronics Engineer. Charge you'll take her under her wing until you leave in a couple of weeks. So teach her everything you know" Kate said as Charge made his way over.

"Come on I'll show you too your cabin, names Andy, Charge for short you got a nickname?" he asked shaking her hand and moving to walk towards Hammersley entry

"Ah well my Mum calls me Kate.." she said following him

"Well that might get a little confusing any other nicknames?"

"My Dad and friends call me Kat"

"Kat it is then" Charge said smiling at her as they walked through the narrow hallways of Hammersley towards her cabin.

Kate had heard some of what Katherine was saying to Charge, especially about the part of her being called 'Kate', she turned to face Mike who was smiling at her.

"Stay safe ok.. And if there's any trouble give me a call" Mike said as he pulled her into a hug

"What do I do if she brings things up?" Kate said looking up at him

"Just tell her the truth" Mike said giving her one final squeeze

"I love you" he said into her hair

"I love you, I'll see you in a month" she said looking up and giving him a quick kiss before pulling away and walking onto Hammersley.

Kate was terrified and this sort of thing didn't come easily for her the only other times she felt this way was the birth of her children.

She was 18 when she fell pregnant with Katherine, she was just starting her career out and Mike was her professor, she did what she thought was right at the time when she turned 19 she went into Labour so she'd always remember the birth of Katherine because it was the same day as her birthday.

Each year she prayed that Katherine was doing well especially around their shared birthday.

Mike was 28 when he got Kate pregnant he knew it was wrong he was her professor but they were madly in love. They gave her up for adoption because neither one of them were ready or even knew how to look after a baby, Kate chose a lovely couple who couldn't have children of their own and each year they would send Kate a photo of Katherine.

Kate and Mike broke up the same time they gave Katherine up; they didn't see each other again until 5y later when Kate was transferred to Hammersley they danced around each other for another 2y before they finally gave up everything to be together.

Mike went to NAVCOM for a shore posting so they could be together and Kate stayed on Hammersley, that same year Kate found out they she pregnant with twins.

It brought up a lot of mixed feelings for them both but they were ecstatic and knew that they were ready to be parents this time.

When Kate was 25 when she gave birth to a beautiful set of twin boys they named them Chris and Noah they were happy of a family of 4 but Kate surprised Mike less than 5y later when she told him she was Pregnant, she gave birth to a beautiful girl when she was 31 they named her Hope.

They named her this because Kate went into early labour and almost had a miscarriage.

Kate knew this day would come one day, but never did she imagine Katherine following in her parents' footsteps and joining the Navy.

Kate made her way up to the Bridge to where Charge was showing Kat the ropes she looked so much like her Dad, Kate couldn't help but stare.

"Right lets take her out" Kate said taking a seat in the Captain's chair

"Yes Ma'am" Swaine smiled as he took a seat next to her as they began to take Hammersley out.

Kate had a feeling this would be a long patrol she could feel Kat looking at her from her spot next to Charge.


	4. Chapter 4

Hammersley had been out on Patrol for a week now, Kat was doing everything to avoid Kate and everyone on the ship was noticing it.

Especially Kate she didn't know if Kat knew the truth but with the way she was acting she definitely knew something.

Kate was in the Galley making herself a sandwich after her watch when Kat walked in

"Ah sorry Ma'am" Kat said turning to leave

"No it's ok, wait for a second" Kate said finishing her sandwich as Kat turned to face her

"Yes Ma'am?"

"I just wanted to see how your settling in?" Kate said offering her half her sandwich

"Ah thanks" Kat said taking the sandwich

"It's good, very hard all this new stuff but I'm learning" Kat said taking a bite from her half of the sandwich.

"So… could I have a quick word in my cabin?" Kate asked pointing towards the exit of the galley

"Um I need to get to my watch" Kat said looking at her watch

"It will only take a minute" Kate said making her way to her cabin, Kat following behind.

Now was it, she would confront Kate about her being her Birth Mother, she had been walking around on egg shells for the past week trying to figure out the best way to confront her. Now was her chance with Kate wanting a private word in her cabin it was now or never...

Kat entered Kate's cabin with her following behind, Kate shut the door behind her

"Is everything ok Kat?" Kate asked as she took a seat on her rack, Kat at the desk. Kate could cut the tension with a knife.

"I've actually been trying to find the right way to ask you something" Kat said softly

"Yeah? What's that?" Kate asked part of her knowing where this conversation was going to go.

"Why didn't you want me?" Kat said so softly Kate only just heard her

"How long have you known?" Kate asked looking at the floor

"When I applied to ADFA, I needed my birth certificate you and Mike were on it"

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what else to say" Kate said looking up at Kat

"How about a reason as to why? You didn't want me but you had 3 more children years later with the same man" Kat said picking up a photo Kate had on her desk of Mike and their kids

"It's not that simple, I was only 19 and Mike was my Professor, we were both so young only just starting out of careers",

"So you chose your career over me?"

"No of course not, can you imagine what would have happened if the BRASS found out a teacher got his student pregnant" Kate said trying to make her see sense

"But yet you did the same thing less than 5y later, except this time he was your Commanding officer",

"I don't really think this is something we should be talking about on board, how about when we dock your Father and I take you out for dinner and we can talk properly"

"You will never be my Mother!" Kat yelled throwing Kate's photo on the ground smashing it as she stormed out of Kate's cabin.

Kate knew this day would come eventually she never expected it to be a happy reunion but definitely wasn't expecting this kind of outburst.

Kate knelt down to clean up the broken pieces of the photo, as she was picking up the broken glass she sliced her hand she winced in pain as she pulled her hand back to grab a towel to cover it.

She leant her back against the bed tears in her eyes she used her free hand to pick up the photo on the back was a photo of Katherine she had taped on the back so she'd always have a piece of her with her. The last photo she ever got of Katherine when she turned 16.

She began to sob slightly as she applied pressure to her cut hand, knowing eventually she'd have to see Swaine about it.

But for now she just wanted to be alone and try and hold her sanity together.


	5. Chapter 5

"Swaine to the CO's cabin at the rush" came over the intercom, Swaine made his way down to Kates cabin as he arrived he knocked softly before entering.

When he made his way in he saw broken glass everywhere and Kate sitting on the floor with a what used to be white towel wrapped around her bloody hand.

"Ma'am are you ok?" Swaine said immediately rushing to her side

"I cut my hand trying to clean this up" Kate said nodding to the broken photo frame

"What happened?"

"Ah I accidently knocked it over" Kate said hoping Swaine wouldn't ask questions.

Swaine knew Kate wasn't telling the truth but he thought it better to not ask

"Lets take a look at this" he said carefully unwrapping the towel on her hand, Kate winced as Swaine began taking the towel off

"Looks pretty bad, might need stiches. I'll get a better Idea once I've cleaned it up, come on let's go to the ward room" he said wrapping her hand back up and helping her up.

"What about this?" Kate said looking at the broken glass on the floor.

Just at this time 2Dad's and Kat walked past "2Dad's, Kat can you two please clean up this while I attend to the CO?" Swaine asked moving aside as he pointed to the broken glass

"Sure thing Swaino" 2Dad's said as he moved into Kate's cabin to clean up the mess Kat following behind avoiding any eye contact with Kate.

2Dad's and Kat were finishing cleaning up the broken glass when Kat noticed the photo that was originally in the frame she picked it up and felt something on the back when she turned it over she was surprised to see a photo of her 16year old self.

"Ready?" 2Dad's said breaking her out of her spell

"Ah yeah" Kat said secretly putting the photo in her back pocket so she could talk to Kate about it later.

Kate made her way back to her cabin 30 minutes later with a thick bandage on her hand and feeling really tired, Swaine had given her a sedative because the cut on her hand was quite deep and she needed to have 40 stiches put in to close the cut shut it was quite deep you could see to the bone.

She entered her cabin and sat on her rack she noticed the glass was gone but so was her photo from the frame, there was only one person she could think of who'd have it but she would wait and see if they confront her before the end of Patrol.

It was moments like this she wished that Mike was here to comfort her but she also knew he'd have something to say about her cut hand…

Why does her Personal life always have to collide with her Professional life...?

The rest of Patrol went pretty fast when Hammersley pulled into the docks Mike was their waiting for Kate, Swaine had called Mike after Kate's accident and told him what happened he knew Kate would be a little upset but Swaine wanted Mike to know so he could keep an eye on her.

Kate made her way down the gangway towards Mike he immediately pulled her into a hug

"You alright?" he asked looking down at her as she pulled away

"Can we just go home please…" She said smiling up at him

"Yeah, come on" he reached for her good hand and interlocked his fingers in hers as they walked to the car he opened the door for her to get in as he went around to his side to get in Kate burst into tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he said leaning over the console to pull her into an awkward hug,

"I'm sorry... It's just Kat confronted me" Kate said pulling away and wiping her tears

"How did that go?" he asked sitting back in his seat as he held her hand

"She went right off, threw our photo on the floor, I cut myself trying to pick up the broken glass" Kate said looking down at her bandaged hand

"Oh Katie, if she wants nothing to do with us that's her choice we can't force her" he said placing a hand on her cheek

"Yeah I know, it's just I thought..."

"Yeah I know" he said interrupting her as he pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Come on lets get you home to see the kids and I'll run you a hot bubble bath",

"I like the sound of that" Kate said leaning across to kiss Mike softly as she pulled away he kissed her again before they put on the seatbelts and headed home.

Little did they know Kat was watching everything from up on the bridge she looked down at the photo she had taken from Kate's cabin and began to tear up.

Could she ever forgive them for giving her up?


	6. Chapter 6

A few days had past when Kat made her way up the walkway of a unfamiliar home she stopped in front of the door knocking 'don't be home, don't be home' she kept saying over and over in her head, before she could have a chance to run away the door swung open and there stood a little girl brown hair flying everywhere

"Yes?" she asked softly

"Ah sorry I was looking for Kate and Mike" the little girl looked her up and down before turning around and yelling

"MUM, There's someone at the door for you",

"Who is it Hope?" Kate said as she made her way to the door surprised by who was standing there

"Kat…" Kate said softly as she moved to the entrance of the door

"Ah sorry this was a mistake" Kat said turning around ready to run away

"Wait.. Did you want to come in?" Kate asked moving aside

"Sure.." Kat said nervously as she made her way inside

"Hope can you go get your Dad for me?" Kate said as she shut the front door behind them

"ok Mummy" she said running off towards what Kat only assumed was the bedroom.

"Would you like a drink?" Kate asked walking towards the kitchen

"Um yes please" Kat said following behind

"Coffee, Tea or maybe a Wine?" Kate joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Coffee is fine thanks, white 1 sugar" Kat said sanding near the bench as Mike came down the stairs

"Kat.. Hi" Mike said as he entered the kitchen placing a kiss on Kate's cheek as he reached for his mug

"What do we own the pleasure?" Mike asked standing next to Kate who elbowed him slightly.

He just looked at her passing his mug over he smirked, Kate shook her head as she made the coffee's

"Here you go" Kate said passing her the mug

"Thanks" Kat said taking the mug

"Did you want to sit out on deck?" Mike asked grabbing his coffee and making his way out Kat following behind looked back at Kate waiting for her to follow

"I'll be out in a second, just need to check on the kids" Kate said smiling and making her way upstairs.

"Take a seat" Mike said pointing to the free chair, Kat picked up a doll of the chair before sitting down

"Ah..." she said holding up the doll Mike took it and placed it on the table

"Sorry about the mess, kids they leave stuff everywhere" he joked taking a sip of his drink trying to ignore the awkwardness.

"Sorry about that" Kate said making her way out on the deck with a plate of biscuits

"What are they up to?" Mike asked taking a biscuit off the plate,

"Chris is playing his computer, Noah is doing some Science experiment and Hope is playing dolls in her room" Kate said sitting down smiling at Kat

"So Kat, what can we do for you?" Mike asked stealing another biscuit

"I wanted to give you this" Kat said handing Kate her photo from the frame

"Thanks" Kate said placing it in front of her

"I.. I don't know how long it will take.. but if it's ok with you I'd like to get to know you both.." Kat said looking down at her mug

"We'd like that" Mike said leaning back in his chair as he interlocked his hand with Kate's.

"I just want to know one thing" she said looking up at them

"What's that?" Kate asked shifting in her chair part of her knowing exactly what she wanted to know.

"Why did you give me away, the truth" Kat said looking sadly at Mike and Kate

"The truth…" Kate said looking at Mike he nodded his head. Kate looked at Kat and gave her a sad look

"I was 18 when I met Mike, we met at a local bar and hit it off really well we began to see each other it wasn't until a month later that I went for my class at ADFA and Mike walked in as the Professor" Kate said beginning to tear up.

Kat had tear's forming in her eyes, Mike also but he continued for Kate

"Kate's parents were very strict if they found out she was Pregnant they would have gone mental, when she told them she was seeing someone they were happy for her until she took me home to meet them. They disowned her because of the age difference and then they found out fact she was pregnant out of wedlock and such a young age. She was terrified, homeless and pregnant so we decided it was best to not keep the baby, we never decided on abortion because we thought you deserved a happy healthy life even if it wasn't with us" Mike said tears falling down his cheeks

"I was so young, just starting out my career I had no family to fall back on for support I'm so sorry we never got the chance to raise you but we knew giving you up for adoption was the best decision" Kate said turning the photo over in front of her and passing it to Kat

"Every year we requested photos and updates but they stopped when you turned 16, this is the last photo we ever received" Kate said pointing to the photo,

Kat started to cry as Kate got out of her chair and made her way round to Kat's chair she hugged her from behind and Mike did the same, they were all crying as the kids came out and saw this sight they began to panic.

They'd only ever seen their parents cry twice their whole life.

Who was this strange woman they were hugging so tightly?

"Mum? Dad?" Noah asked standing there with his arms crossed

"Are you ok?" Chris asked walking out from the lounge.

"Yeah sorry guys were ok" Mike said pulling back and wiping his eyes dry, Kate doing the same.

"Who's this Mummy?" Hope asked coming out and standing near Kate.

Mike looked at Kat and she nodded her head "This is Katherine, your big sister" Mike said smiling at them

"What?" Noah and Chris said at the same time, Hope attacked Kat with a big hug

"I've always wanted a sister" she yelled looking up at her

"Nice to meet you" the boys said smiling.

They sat at the table with Kat while Mike and Kate went inside to get some more drinks.

"Their completely smitten" Kate said looking out the deck where the kids where sitting with Kat laughing and talking,

"I always imagined it like this" Mike said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist as he placed his head on her shoulder

"It's not perfect but it's our family" Kate said turning her head to look at Mike

"I love you Kate" he said as he leaned in to kiss her softly as he pulled away Kate smiled

"I love you Mike" she said kissing him back before turning to look back out at their children.

They stayed like this for another 20minutes before going back out and getting to know their daughter a little better.

**THE END**


End file.
